A new self-gated system with 4 detection channels and all signal processing has been delivered and performs to specifications, eliminating the problem of calibration stability. Calibration stability is now 1%. New fibers are being developed by NRL that will be more uniform in dose response and will be based on a 100 micron optical fiber rather than the current 400 micron model. The Naval Research Laboratory has withdrawn their support for this project. As an alternative, we have acquired a scintillation detector that compensates for Cerenkov radiation. This system (which was delivered in April, 2019) has a detector that has a 1mm diameter with a 1mm length. While not as small as the OSL detector, it should be adequate for accurate output measurements of a 4mm diameter stereotactic cone. The additional advantage of this detector is that it is compatible with our IBA Blue Phantom II scanning water phantom. Due to other pressing work, we expect to begin measurements in the Fall of 2019.